Start Anew
by BloodCharm
Summary: This is the sequel to Prisoner of Body, Not of Soul. In this story we will find out if Severus survived and will they be able to save Sakarabru? Please read Prisoner of Body, Not of Soul first; it will make more sense!((ON HIATUS!))
1. Author's Note!

Sorry for the late coming of this story. I was sick on Monday and Tuesday and I only write in school, but yesterday I had a lot of work to make up so I couldnt then and today I started to write, but since tomorrow is Senior Skip Day I am not going to school. Instead I am going with two of my friends to go see Ghost Rider 2! But the first chapter of this story should be up by next week. Oh, I also have no school this coming Monday(2/20/12) and Tuesday(2/21/12) Because of Presidents Day or something like that. So maybe by next Thrusday I should have it done. There are a lot of surpises in this one; just you wait and see. I will leave you this. People who should be dead will appear in this story. It is up to you to figure out who and what side they are on.

The story is going to be called Start Anew; thanks to saramagician to for coming up with the title. I am not very good with that unless it is obvious what is going on in the story. This story will tell you if Severus has survived his seziures or the posion he made for Voldemort. If you would like to know please read Prisoner of Body, Not of Soul. I would like to thank Selenaluna Mojo Risin' Blues for coming up with that titled. There will not be really that much mentioned from that story in this one. To understand the beginning you should also read that one first. Only way you know about the person Severus is with in the beginning you also need to read that story as well.

Please if you do not like the starting of the sequel do not judge it yet. It is the only thing I could think of. I will be nice and give the first few sentences from the beginning to satisfy people who can not wait.

*"Severus what are you doing here?" asked a female voice.

"I-I thought you where dead, Valentina." Severus said.

"Sev, you have to go back to Albus and the staff. They need you; espically Albus."

"Why would Albus need me?" asked Severus.

"He already told you why he needs you. Go to them; live a happy life. You no longer have to spy, you can also be nice to your students and the rest of the staff."

"Val, answer my one question; are you dead or did you survive somehow?"

"You will find out soon enough." Valentina kissed Severus' forehead and disappeared.*

Okay, long enough. Lol, thanks and look out next week this story will start. Sincerly Severus S Lover.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 1

"Severus what are you doing here?" asked a female voice.

"I-I thought you where dead, Valentina." Severus said.

"Sev, you have to go back to Albus and the staff. They need you; espically Albus."

"Why would Albus need me?" asked Severus.

"He already told you why he needs you. Go to them; live a happy life. You no longer have to spy, you can also be nice to your students and the rest of the staff."

"Val, answer my one question; are you dead or did you survive somehow?"

"You will find out soon enough." Valentina kissed Severus' forehead and disappeared. Snape looked around to see he was alone, but heard someone begging.

"Severus, child, please, wake up! This wasnt suppose to happen! I would do anything to get my child back! Please!" the voice begged.

'I know that voice, but who is it?' Severus thought. He than hear another voice pleading for the samething.

"Severus, sweetheart, please wake up. We dont want to lose you. Poppy says your already gone, but I know you can still hear us!" this voice was female.

'Strange I know that voice to.' Severus than relized who the voices belonged to. 'Wait! The voice said Poppy! That means-'

"Minerva! Albus!" Severus shouted. He was still in waht ever state he was in. 'How do I open my eyes?' he thought.

Severus closed his eyes and felt someone squeeze his hand. He smiled to himself, squeezed back, and opened his eyes when he heard someone cry out with joy.

"Severus! Oh thank Merlin you are back!" Albus cried and hugged him tightly.

"Albus, if you want me to be around longer would you mind letting me go so I can breath?" Severus asked. Albus laughed and let go of Severus.

"I am so glad you are okay, my boy. I am not sure what would do with out you. I love you, my son." Albus said storking Severus' cheek.

"Im sure you would have managed. But, I love you to, Albus." Severus said shyly.

"Welcome back, Severus." Pomona said.

"Yes, the staff room or wherever else we are would have been boring with out you." Filius said.

"I would miss forcing you to come see me if you where sick." Poppy said.

"I would miss predicting things for you and would miss your reactions." Sybill said.

Severus smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Poppy do you think you could check over Severus and see if there are any side effects, please." Albus said.

"Sure thing, Albus.' Poppy said beginning to scan Severus and when she read the results she smiled. "Well, Severus, you should feel a little weak and may suffer one more little seizure, but nothing serious should happen."

"Thank you. Could I start teaching?"

"Severus, you want to start teaching?" asked Minerva.

"Its better then sitting around."

"My boy, what about Sakarabru and your vision?" asked Albus.

"Severus you had a vision?" Sybill asked and Severus nodded. "Of what?" Severus hated how interested she was.

"Albus said I had one about Voldemort and Potter in the grave yard and the one I recently had is about Acheron and Simi trying to kill Sakarabru. I-I remember another one I had." Severus informed.

"What was it about? Do you know when it was?" asked Sybill.

'She's acting like a starved animal.' Minerva thought.

"Severus, dear, if you do not want to tell us you do not have to." Minerva said.

"I-It was about Valentina." Severus said. "Why didnt I stop him!"

"Child, you could not have done anything. She wanted to keep you safe." Albus said.

"No! No, the vision I had it was me being thrown down the stairs! I told Valentina about it and she said she would not let that happen. So when the day came Tobias killed her! He should have killed me!"

"Severus Snape! You listen to me!" Pomona yelled, surpising everyone. "Tobias should not have killed you. Valentina was doing the samething you where. She risked her life to protect you like you where doing when you spied on Voldemort. She sadly died because of it, but that proves yout vision's can be changed."

"Still we should not have been running around the house when we knew Tobias was home and sleeping."

"You were four and she was eleven. Tobias had no right to treat you and Valentina that way."

"Did he treat Acheron the same way?" asked Charity.

"No, Acheron was the golden child. He never got hit, never ignored, never neglected. My mother didnt really neglect Valentina all the time; like he did me. Tobias hated me and my sister; we were never good enough in his eyes. We were the monsters, the brats, freaks, disappointments, whatever you can think of he called us." Severus said.

"You are none of those things, my boy. You are wondeful and I could never feel more proud for anyone in my life than I do you." Albus said. Severus bowed his head and blushed. "Thanks, Albus. That means a lot to me."

"You are welcome, my boy!" Albus said.

"Well, I think its time to head up to dinner and tell the students dear old Professor Snape is going to stick around." Minerva joked.

"What ashame." Severus said playing along.

"Will you be coming with us, Severus?" asked Charity.

"No, I think I will head to bed; Im rather tired." The others said their goodbyes and went to dinner. Severus walked to his chambers, but he felt like someone was watching him. 'Hmm, Acheron is keeping an eye on me. He better keep better watch on his back.' Severus thought. Little did he know it was not Acheron watching him. "We will meet soon, Severus." the watcher said. 


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Severus awoke and felt healthy for the first time in a long time. He looked at the clock and noticed it was ten to eight. 'I even slept without any nightmares.' Severus thought happily. Severus moved to the showers and a few minutes later got changed and made his way up to the Great Hall. By the time he arrived Dumbledore was finishing his speech. Snape walked to the Head Table glaring at anyone who dared to look at him. His spying career was over, but he still had a reputation to uphold.

"Severus, my dear boy, how are you today?" Albus asked as he slid into his chair.

"Im good, Albus. How are you?" Severus asked.

"Im fantastic, Severus. You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yes, I feel healthy. Which I have not felt for a long time."

Acheron came in and noticed the only open seat was next to Snape. 'Just great, the bloody git survived. He will surely attack me. What a great start to the day.' Acheron thought.

He slipped into the seat and noticed Severus tense. "Well, Professor Snape glad to see you are still alive." Acheron lied.

"Why thank you Professor Mass." Severus picked up his goblet and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"I will kill you old man." Acheron whispared.

"Who are you calling an old man? You are older then me." Severus informed.

"Actually no. I am not. You are thrity eight; I was turned into a Dark Hunter when I was twenty eight. Dark Hunters do not ag when they are changed."

"Sod off. You will not kill me, Acheron. What did you and Simi do with her?"

"Who?" Acheron asked innoencently.

"Sakarabru; the other demon. I will kill you if you hurt her." Severus said. He saw Albus and Minerva keeping an eyeon them from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, so you would murder again."

"I didnt comitt murder willingly."

"Yes, you did."

"I would NEVER DO THAT!"

"What about Val! Remember her! Valentina, our sister, you know, you pushed her down the stairs!" Both men now had everyones attention, but they where to wrapped up in their own rage to notice.

"Tobias threw her down the stairs! How many times do I have to tell you?" Albus was watching the pair closely; he knew things where going to get a lot worse before they got better. These two always agrued nd in some way wands where always drawn.

"Stop lying! You were planning it the whole time! She protected you! You killed her!" Acheron said; his hand ready to grab his wand.

"I was four years old! She was eleven! We were childern! Tobias only liked you! Not Val, not our mother, not me, only YOU!" Snape yelled prepareing for a fight. Sure enough Acheron pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Severus quickly drew his wand and blocked the spell. "Impedimenta!" Snape shouted and Acheron was to slow to block it. Acheron was knocked off his feet and flew into the wall behind him.

"Curico!" Acheron yelled and Severus fell to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Albus shouted. "Acheron, release Severus from the curse, now."

Acheron did as the Headmaster said and broke off the curse. Severus rose shakingly to his feet; both men were glaring at each other and breathing heavily.

"You will not puy MY students in danger over omething stupid! You will both report to my office now!" Albus said. He could see the betraly and hurt in Severus' eyes as he, Albus, and Acheron made their way to Albus' office.

'Great, I can see Im going to get sacked for defending myself and Acheron will get off with a warning! I see just how much I mean to Albus.' Severus thought.

"Wow, did you see that." Ron said.

"Yeah, I've never seen Snape so angry before. He didnt even scream when Professor Mass hit him with the Cruciatus." Harry said.

"I would like to know who Valentina is and why Professors Mass and Snape were arguing about her? Also who is Tobias?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe we should ask Professor McGonagall." Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded and finished their breakfast.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 3

Albus was now sitting in front of Acheron. He had asked Severus to wait in the hall while he talked to Acheron so they could not agrue. "Now, Professor Mass, why would you attack Professor Snape?" Albus asked.

"He said he would kill me. He's killed before; when he was a Death Eater and he killed our sister when he was only four years old. She was only eleven yers old. You surely remember, dont you, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Acheron I remember the death of your sister, but what makes you think Severus killed Valentina?"

"My father told me."

"How does Tobias know?"

"He saw it."

"What?"

"He, my father, watched Severus push Valentina down the stairs."

"Why would you attack Severus? Why would he want to kill you?" asked Albus.

"He is a Death Eater. I saw he had a vile with him and was going to put it in my tea; so I tried to stop him. Severus is also jelous because father liked me more." Acheron lied.

"Okay. I will talk to Severus, then I will tell you what will happen." Acheron nodded and left. "My boy, you can come in now." Albus called.

"Are you going to fire me?" Severus asked voice low and his head bowed.

"My boy, I would never do that when you are defending yourself."

"You know I didnt start it?"

"Yes, my boy, now tell me what happened."

"Acheron said he was going to kill me. I asked him where Sakarabru was and he tried to act innoecent. Then I told him I would kill him if he harmed her and then he brought up Valentina and saying I killed her. You know what happened after that." Severus explained.

"Severus, you know you did not kill her. Why do you get so defensive?" asked Albus.

"He is accusing me of killing my sister, OUR sister! You know I hate killing people. You should know this."

"Everyone knows you didnt kill her. I saw your memory of that day. Filius did as well; we told the staff what happened. They know Filius and myself have seen the memory and the staff trust me."

"They may trust you, but they do not trust me." Severus said.

"They do trust you. They know you where a spy and now they know you didnt do any of that stuff willingly."

"Alright. What are we going to do about Sakarabru?"

"You will need to use your spying skills again, my boy." Albus said.

"Well, I will need to know when he goes to see or talk to Simi."

"Leave that to me, my boy. Leave that to me." Snape nodded and both men sat in silence for a while.

"Severus, dont you have a class to teach?" Albus asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes! I am not use to getting up and teaching! Goodbye Headmaster!" Severus called as he ran out of the room and down to his classroom.

From his prech Fawkes thrilled happily and Albus threw him an amused look. "Yes, Fawkes, I agree. The boy is a lot happier, but how long will it last?" Albus sighed. "At some point Severus will return to his old ways." Albus stared at the door thinking of a way to punish Acheron. 


	5. Chapter 4

Ron, Harry and Hermione were making their way to Professor McGonagall's office. Breakfast had just finished and they had Transfigueration first. "Professor McGonagall, who were Snape and Professor Mass fighting about?" asked Ron as they entered.

"You three do not need to know about that." McGonagall said.

"But she could be working for Voldemort!" Hermione accused.

"That girl would never work for that monster! Valentina Snape was a sweet girl!" Minerva yelled.

"Snape? She's related to Snape! No wonder Professor Mass was on her side! He is obviously going to harm her in some way!" Ron said.

"Valentina is dead; she's been dead since she was eleven." Minerva whispered.

"H-he killed her?" Hermione asked. Before McGonagall could reassure her Ron yelled, "Snape killed her! The bloody git killed his sister! Who is-"

"He did not kill his sister! Their father did! Tobias Snape killed his daughter! Acheron saw nothing! He didnt witness his father killing his sister like his brother!"

"Professors Mass and Snape are brothers?" Minerva stared at the trio and cursed herself for letting Severus' past known. She was mad at herself even more because Severus did not truly like the golden trio and she was giving them information about him.

"Yes, Acheron and Severus are brothers. Tobias was their father; Valentina was their sister. Valentina was the oldest, Acheron is the middle child, and Severus is the youngest. She, Valentina, had just started her first year here. She was sorted into Ravenclaw; she was skilled in most of her subjects. School let out for winter hoildays and she went home. My guess would was so she could protect Severus."

"Protect him from what?" Harry asked.

"Tobias' abuse; he abused her and Severus. One day Valentina yelled back and Tobias who was drunk, like always, snapped and threw her down the stairs. Her neck was snapped as she fell; she never had a chance." Minerva explained.

"Oh my God." Hermione murmmered. "That is horrible."

McGonagall nodded. "Now take you seats and you will tell no one of what you learnt. Not even Professor Snape. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor!"

The lesson seemed to take forever to end. She kept thinking of the ways she and the other professors had let the boy down. No one tried to stop him from turning to the dark side. She was surpised he had retruned to them, but she could not face the boy. She was disappointed and disgusted by what he did; even when they found out he was a spy they thought he would betray them. She realized he could be trusted when she saw him injuried after a failed raid. He had recived the Cruciatus Curse numerous times that night. His body jerked and moved on its own. Poppy discovered Severus had two broken ribs, one of which periced his left lung. His left arm was broken in three places, and his right ankle was badly sprained. Poppy waved her wand over Severus' head and the tip of her wand glowed yellow. Which meant something was wrong, but not seriously wrong. She said Severus' skull was fractured, but not to the point where there would be brain damaged. Minerva watched as Poppy worked on Severus; Minerva turned around when she heard the doors open. Albus rushed over to her and the look in his eyes broke her heart. This was the moment she realized Albus truly cared for the boy and hated to see him hurt this badly.

"Minerva!" someone yelled. McGonagall shook her head and stared at a very livid Severus. "What can I do for you, dear?" she asked knowing what the arugement was going to be about.

"Do not call me dear!" Severus growled. "I am no one's dear!"

"You are my dear. Now, whats wrong, Severus?"

"You told Potter, Weasley, and Granger about my past! How could you?"

"Severus, they only wanted to know about your arguement with Acheron."

"It is none of their business! I trusted you more then any other staff member not to tell anyone! Why would you betray my trust? Have I done something to you?" Severus asked.

"No, Severus, you havent done anything wrong! Mr. Weasley was saying you murdered Valentina and the truth came out!"

"I would rather they believe I killed her! I. DO. NOT. NEED. THEIR. PITY."

"Severus! They will not pity you. If you want people to believe you murdered her, maybe you are a Death Eater!" Minerv snapped and regreted it. Severus looked as if she had slapped him in the face. Did she really think he was a Death Eater? Did she really think he was that heartless and curel? "Severus, I-I didnt mean-"

"Save it. I can see everything that I have done to make up for my past means nothing in your eyes. Now if you will excuse me, I do not want to stay where I am not welcome." Severus spun on his heel and exited the classroom with a blank expression, but his mind was a wreck.

'Does she really think Im a Death Eater after all the information I gave her AND the bloody Order? Why do I even try to prove myself to these people if they will only repay me with unkind words and hatered?' Severus thought.

"And I thought today was going to be a good day." Severus whispered before entering his classroom. 


	6. Chapter 5

After her last class for the morning was over Minerva rushed down to the Great Hall to see if Severus was going to appear for lunch. As she entered she saw all of her collogues; except for Severus. She felt like a lead weight had settled into her stomach. 'My comment must have really upset him if he isn't going to show up for lunch.' Minerva thought as she made her way to the Head Table.

"Minerva, my dear, how was your morning?" Albus asked.

"Horrible." Minerva muttered.

"Why has someone upset you?" asked Pomona.

"No, I upset someone."

"Who have you upset, Minerva?" Filius asked.

"Severus."

"What did you say to the boy?" asked Poppy; Minerva went on to tell the staff about what happened that morning.

"Minerva, I cant believe you would say that to him. You know he already thinks low of himself." Poppy said.

"I did not mean it; I was angry. He wouldn't let me apologize. Severus told me to save it and that everything he has done to atone for his past means nothing to me."

"I will go talk to him. It is unlikely that he will talk to anyone else. I knew this would happen." Albus said.

"Knew what would happen?" asked Sibyll.

"He was in a good mood this morning; he was actually happy. But I knew it wouldn't last long." Albus said.

"There are things in this world that will always make him hate himself, make him unhappy, or depressed. There is stuff in this world that make us all feel like that at times." Filius said.

"Yes, but the boy has faced to much of that and he is much to young for that." Albus snapped.

"I know, but that is his parents fault and ours and the Slytherins he use to hang out with. If Valentina was still here she would have stopped this from happening." Charity said.

"I do not think so. Valentina would have been in her last year while Severus was in his first. Now I must go see Severus." Albus said as he got up out of his seat and made his way out of the Great Hall.

"We should try and make the boy feel more welcome here." Poppy said glaring at Minerva.

"I told you already! I only said that out of anger! I did not mean it!"

"Yes, but Severus always argues with you. Eventually he will stop talking to you because you keep insulting him." said Professor Vector.

"I have to work on watching what I say. Since he does not have to spy anymore he may be nicer." Minerva said.

""Well, he was until you insulted him." said Sinistra.

"Okay. Fine; I messed things up, but I will admit it. I will apologize to him when I see him next." Minerva said and began eating her food.

"Where is Acheron?" asked Madam Hooch. No one could answer her question. So where was Professor Mass?

~~~Sorry for not updating for so long. I had to replace the screen on my laptop and then I got a virus. I had to get everything wiped off of here so I have to retype and save everything. I will update ASAP!~~~~~


	7. Chapter 6

Acheron was making his way to Simi's. Albus had suspended him from teaching. 'Oh well, our plan will take place sooner rather then later.' Acheron thought with a smile.

After a while he came upon a small log cabin. Acheron looked around to make sure he was not being followed. He knocked on the door and Simi answered.

"Hello, Simi, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Simi and Sakarabru are fine. She missed her lover a lot!" Simi screeched.

"Oh, I missed my lover so much." Sakarabru said walking up to Acheron and kissing him.

"We will be rid of Severus soon, then you can draw Potter out and our Lord can kill him."

A little ways off in the distance Severus Snape sat watching a girl he liked kissing his brother and plot to kill him! 'She works for the Dark Lord! I should have known!' Severus' mind screamed.

"That little slut is going to get it!" Severus growled.

Sakarabru had just used him to get out and see Acheron. Severus meant nothing to her; he needed to stay focused or he would be caught. He watched as Acheron enter the house. Severus made his way over to the house, stealthily. He could hear them talking, but could only make out some of what they where saying.

"…kill him?"

"We could…"

"Dying alone…" Snape moved to get closer, but stepped on a twig and it snapped.

"Did you hear that?" asked Simi.

"Yeah, lets check it out."

Severus froze and looked around for a place to hide. 'Where can I hide?' Before he could move Severus felt a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, just follow me. I have someone who wants to talk to you." The man who spoke had an English accent.

Snape nodded, stood up, and followed the man. He was about 5ft 4in and as skinny as Severus himself. The man had brown hair with red streaks in it and blue grey eyes as well. He was wearing a glove on his right hand, but it did not cover his fingers.

"Where are you taking me?" Severus asked.

"I told you someone wants to talk to you."

"You could at least tell me your name." Severus muttered under his breath.

"Scabior."

"I'm sorry?"

"Scabior. My name is Scabior."

"Oh well, I'm Severus Snape."

"I know who you are. You are the Potions Master at Hogwarts. I went there; was sorted into Slytherin. You must have started after I left." Scabior said.

"What do you do exactly?" asked Snape. He was a little more concerned because Scabior was a Slytherin like himself.

"Me? I'm a Snatcher. You want it or need it we will get it. Even if you need us to get someone we will." Scabior stopped and turned to face him. "You know the person I am taking you to see is a Snatcher, but we do not work for Lord Voldemort.

"Then why does this Snatcher want to see me?"

"You know her. At least that is the impression I got. She knows a lot about you."

"What's her name?"

"I am not aloud to tell you."

"Not aloud to tell me?" Scabior nodded. "Why not?"

"She wants to tell you herself."

"When are we going to reach this-"

"We're here." Severus looked around and saw very little. There was at least four tents, a small pile of wood; which Severus guessed was for a fire. But he saw no people.

"We're back!" Scabior called.

"What took you so long?" a female voice called back.

"Sorry, love. I had to think fast; our friend had stepped on a twig and was almost caught by our friends in the cabin."

"Love?" Severus mouthed.

"She is my wife and she wants those people in the cabin dead as much as you do."

"Why?"

"Come on, Severus, you should know why I would want one of my younger brothers dead. Father is already taken care of. So you don't have to worry." The woman stepped out of the tent. Severus looked at her and his breath caught in his chest.

"Val-Valentina?"


	8. Chapter 7

Severus stared at Scabior's wife; also known as his older sister. Severus would not have believed this girl was his older sister, but her eyes where the same.

"Yes, Severus, its me Valentina."

Valentina was the same height as he was, she had long black hair that was curly at the tips. Severus noticed just like Scabior, Valentina had red streaks in her hair. She still had purple eyes; which was how Severus knew it was her. She was wearing a long red leather jacket, had the same kind of gloves Scabior had on. Just she wore them on both hands. Valentina had on a black and red tank top, black pants, and black boots.

"How are you still alive?"

"My neck was not broken when I fell. It only seemed that way. When Tobias 'disposed' of me he threw me in a dumpster downtown. I was found days later and I had lost my memory; that is why I did not come for you. After a while the family I lived with sent me to a school in the states; they didn't think Hogwarts was good enough. So when I came back after graduation I started to get my memory back. At this point you had already started your first year at Hogwarts. That is what stopped me from contacting you. Then you joined HIS side and it would have been to dangerous for me to contact you. You then turned spy, but again it would have been dangerous. I met Scabior and joined his team of Snatchers; eventually we feel in love and got married. I heard about what happened to you, but you where stuck in Hogwarts. Finally you came out and you know the rest." Valentina explained.

"I would not have cared if it was dangerous or not! I would have stopped spying or not even have joined his side if I knew you where alive! You said you would protect me! Obviously you didn't do a good job!" Severus yelled.

"Hey! Shut your mouth! At least I did not go around killing people for the hell of it!" Valentina retorted.

"Well, they both have their fathers temper." Scabior muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Scabior?" Valentina asked turning to face her husband.

"Val, we're starting to sound like mom and Tobias." Severus said. "We shouldn't be like them."

"You're right, I'm sorry, Severus. I still love you Sevvie!" Snape smiled a little when Valentina called him that; she was the only one who was ever aloud to call him that.

"I still love you to, Valliy!" Severus laughed when he saw the confused look on Scabior's face and the embarrassment on Valentina's.

"Hmmm, maybe I should start calling you that." Scabior said.

"You do and when you wake up tomorrow with your, shall we call it, manhood gone and nailed to a tree you will never do it again." Valentina threatened.

Severus noted two things. One: Scabior only looked half worried. Two: Valentina's tone was not venomous, but playful. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" Severus asked.

"I'm sort of mentally unstable." Valentina admitted.

"Albus seems to think I am to." Severus said.

"Well, we are brother and sister." she sighed and asked, "How are Professor Flitwick and the Headmaster?"

"They're fine. They where very sad to hear you had 'passed away' at such a young age." Snape saw the look of disappointment on her face and then got an idea.

"Come back to Hogwarts with me! I'm the Potions Master there; you can come as well Scabior.'

"Are you sure its safe?"

"Acheron works there as well, but Albus put him on academic leave for hexing me." Valentina raised an eyebrow and Severus went onto explain the fight between Acheron and himself.

"Alright, we will go." Valentina said.

""I'm going to stay here; I don't feel like going back there." Scabior said.

"You sure?" Scabior nodded. "Okay, I love you!"

"I love you too." They said their goodbyes and headed out.

~~~~I have another chapter on the way!~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 8

Albus was a little worried when he couldn't find Severus anywhere in the castle. The boy was not in his office, or potions lab, or his classroom. He wasn't in his rooms and Albus couldn't sense him anywhere.

'Where did you go, my boy?' Albus thought.

"Albus, have you talked to Severus yet?" Minerva asked brining Albus out of his thoughts. He realized he had reached the Entrance Hall.

"No, Minerva. I have not been able to find him. Severus is not even in the castle." Albus said.

"Where could he have gone? You don't think he would have gone back to Voldemort, do you?"

"No, I don't-" Albus stopped when he saw the doors to the entrance hall open. At the same time Professors Flitwick, Burbage, Sprout, Hagrid, and Madam Pomfrey came out of the Great Hall.

Severus and Valentina walked into the hall laughing and stopped when they saw everyone staring.

"Severus, where have you been?" Albus asked.

"Well, I followed Acheron to see if I could find Sakarabru. Well, I did and she is also working to kill me. They said once I am out of the way they can lure Potter out and take him to the Dark Lord."

"We can not let that happen!" Charity said.

"No shit." Valentina muttered.

"Excuse me, but-"

"Valentina?" Flitwick asked interrupting Charity.

"Oh, hi, Professor Flitwick!" she said happily.

"H-How?" Minerva stammered. Valentina went onto explain her story again, but left some stuff out.

"Well," Albus said trying to get rid of some of the awkward tension. "at least you are alive and well. Tell me, was Scabior a Slytherin?

"Yes. He was, just like my brother. But you didn't treat him the same way you did Severus. You seem to have liked him better. Was it because he had friends and Severus didn't? Then when he was almost killed by that werewolf you did nothing!"

"Val, let it go. He cares now."

"Now, that doesn't make up for everything that happened in the past! He visited the house was dead! He saw how Acheron treated you! He heard what Tobias thought him to say if you sat on anything other then the floor! Where was he when Tobias-"

"Valentina! SHUT UP! Albus has made up for everything he did in the past and so have I. Just let the past go; Tobias and Eileen are gone. We only have to be careful around Acheron and he is not here right now." Severus said.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Headmaster."

"Its alright, Valentina. Please call me Albus; you are no longer-"

"I was never really your student, Albus."

"Yes, as your Head of House I should have known something was up."

"Look, Pro-"

"Please, call me Filius. You may call of us by our first name." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Filius, it was not your fault. It was mine. I should have told someone what was happening to me and Severus."

"Oh! Valentina, I'm so glad to see ya!" Hagrid said enveloping her into a hug.

"Its nice to see you to Hagrid."

"Have you really been a Snatcher for sixteen years?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, but it is actually seventeen years." Valentina admitted.

"You have been a Snatcher for seventeen years. How can you live like that for so long?" Charity asked.

"I was taught how to survive like that at my old school. I was getting tired of being alone though. So when I was 'barrowing' some money from some old lady I saw Scabior staring at me and I fell in love with him, but I did not seen him again for a whole year. Then I joined his team and we got together."

"Well that was the most detailess story I have ever heard. You're suppose to be dead Valentina." Valentina turned around to see Acheron standing a foot away.

"Well, I'm not, Acheron. You must be _so happy _to see me alive." Valentina sneered.

"Severus where did you find our _darling_ sister at?"

"Why would I tell you?" Severus snapped.

"Because I _care _about her. She is my older sister."

"Yeah, I'm sure you _cared_ about Val when you were raping her!" Severus yelled.

"Silenco!" Valentina screamed and the spell shot at Acheron; he was yelling one second and couldn't talk the next.

"You listen to me you bloody little slug. I know you are trying to kill Severus, I know you are a Death Eater, and I know where your little 'hide out' is." Acheron's face started to turn red. "It probably wasn't a good idea to build a cabin in the woods with nothing else around!"

Acheron opened his mouth to scream, but remembered the spell. "You really are the dumbest out of the three of us. Severus is the smartest, then me, and you are the dumbest. "

Snape made a move to say something, but Valentina shot him a murderous glare. "You are going to give up your post as Defense Against the Dark Arts and leave. If I catch you around here I will tie you to a table, take out your intestines, boil them, feed them to you, then pull them out of your stomach and strangle you with them!" Valentina threatened with a sick smile.

She cancelled the spell and Acheron said, 'You think you are so innocent! Why not tell Severus about the night you where taken to the Dark Lord!"

"Shut up1 You know nothing about that night! Now get lost!" Acheron nodded and left.

"Well, looks like I no longer have a DADA professor. Would you like the job, Valentina?" Albus asked.

"What about Scabior?"

"He may come and live at the castle with you." Valentina thought about the offer for and few seconds and then said, "Okay, just let me send a message to Scabior. Expecto Patronum!"

A fox shot out of her wand; Valentina told it to go find Scabior and tell him about her job and they had to live at Hogwarts. The fox took off and Valentina turned to the group.

"So, Albus, are you going to show me to my classroom?"

"Yes, my dear, please follow me. I was to fill in for Acheron anyway. I am sure Severus told you what happened." She nodded and smiled at her younger brother. "Alright, follow me."


	10. Chapter 9

Severus watched his older sister leave with Albus and he couldn't help, but feel hurt that Dumbledore chose Valentina over him; probably because she had more experience, but it still hurt.

'Why doesn't he just give the post to me?' Severus wondered.

Don't get it wrong, Severus was happy for his sister. He would get to see her everyday and they could learn more about each other. He decided to go up to the DADA classroom and watch Albus; he did have free period and nothing to do after all. Severus made it to the classroom right as class was about to start. Severus looked around the class and noticed Potter, Granger, and Weasley sitting near the front of class.

'This should be entertaining.' Severus thought smugly.

"Good morning class. I'm filling in for Professor Mass; he has been called away and not return before the end of the year." A lot of the students mad groaning noise.

"In his place will be Professor Valentina Snape." Severus saw the trio exchange wide eyed looks.

'Well, this should be interesting.' Severus thought amused.

"You're suppose to be dead!" Harry said.

"Look, Harry, I know you heard about my story, but I was not killed."

'Obviously.' Severus thought sarcastically.

"I'm not going to tell you how what actually happened either." Valentina said. "Now sit down and listen to Professor Dumbledore. He will be your teacher today."

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Albus said. "Now, today we will…" Valentina tuned out Albus' voice as she walked toward her brother. She spotted him sneaking in at the start of class.

"So, Professor Snape, how do you feel about the famous Harry Potter?" asked Severus.

"Well, Professor Snape, I think he lacks self-control and he needs to learn some respect."

"You hit the nail on the head." Severus said laughing. "Since Albus is teaching your class; why don't I show you around?"

"Well, shouldn't I see how they act and don't you have a class right now?"

"No, my first class is not for another two hours." Severus said.

"Sure lets go." Valentina looked over at Albus and saw he was watching them while the students tended to their work. She motioned to the door and Albus nodded.

As he watched Severus and Valentina leave, Albus smiled to himself. He was happy he was able to see Severus and Valentina have a true brother and sister experience; that had been taken away from them when they where little.

Valentina had been through almost as much as Severus and she still knew how to smile. She also knew how to bring a real smile on Severus' face; not one of the fake ones.

"Headmaster, how is Professor Snape still alive?" asked Harry.

"He was never going to die, Potter." Draco snapped.

"I was talking about his sister!" Harry snapped back.

"Harry, Draco, please. Now it is not my tale to tell. If Valentina or even Severus, who now knows her story, decides to tell you then you will know."

"But, Headmaster, she could be a Death Eater!" Ron said glaring at Malfoy.

"Valentina Snape would never do anything for those awful creatures! She is a good person; she defended her brother against their father and almost gave her life doing it!" Albus snapped.

"Sorry, Headmaster."

"It is okay, Mr. Weasley. Now back to work."

~~~~~~Sorry for the wait. I had my biopsy on the 24th and I couldn't take my allergy pills until Saturday and they didn't really kick in until today. So I'm back!~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 10

Severus was enjoying his time showing Valentina all the secrets he knew. Right now Severus was showing Valentina his rooms in the dungeons.

"Why did you chose to live down here?" she asked scanning his room.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to be near the other teachers." Snape admitted.

"Why? The others seem very accepting of you."

"Because of what I did…"

"When you where a Death Eater." Valentina finished and Severus nodded. "They have forgiven you and they accept you."

"They hate me." Severus said quietly.

"No, no. We do not hate you, Severus. And this must be your older sister Valentina. It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor Valentina Snape." Professor Binns said as he floated into the room.

"Um…it's nice to meet you to, Professor…"

"Binns. Cuthbert Binns." he supplied.

"Cuthbert, what do I owe for this wonderful visit?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, my friend. You owe me nothing. I just wanted to come and meet your 'dead' sister. I over heard Professors Sprout and Flitwick saying she was alive and now teaching in the castle. So congratulations, Valentina!" Professor Binns said and disappeared.

"Are all the ghosts like that?"

"Wait until you me Peeves. You will _love_ him _so_ much."

"Hmm, you're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

"You know me so well." Severus said and Valentina started to laugh. Snape then looked at his clock and noticed it was five minutes until his first class started.

"Oh crap!" Severus said.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Valentina asked.

"My class starts in five minutes and I have nothing ready for when they come in!" Severus said mentally cursing himself.

"Severus, calm down. I will help you set everything up."

"You will? What's the catch?" Severus asked.

"No catch, Sevvie. Why would you think I want something in return?" Valentina asked hurt.

"Well, everyone wants something in return. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

"It's okay, Severus. I still love you and always will!" Valentina said hugging him. "You are still afraid of physical contact?"

"How do you know?"

"I felt you tense up. I know you didn't mean to, but Tobias is gone."

"I know Tobias is gone, but then I had the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters after me. How did you get over it?" Severus asked.

"I didn't fully get over it. When Scabior is mad at me and touches me I think he is going to hurt me. When we act 'normally' I don't do that because I know he is not going to hurt me because he loves me." Severus nodded his head in understanding.

"I know Albus would never hurt me, but every time he goes to touch me I think he is."

"Probably because you had to deal with Tobias' abuse longer than I did. So it is harder for you to get over it." Valentina said taking the logical approach.

"Yes, that is probably it." Severus agreed. "Now lets get my classroom set up." Valentina laughed and followed Severus out of his room and into his classroom.

~~~HI! Lol, I basically got lazy and didn't really want to update. Then I started to right WWE stories and get back into that again. Those would explain my six Shane McMahon stories. I love him! Anyway, then finals rolled around, then graduation practice, then finally graduation on 6/6/12! So I am now a High School graduate! I will now update, more to come.~~~


	12. Chapter 11

Dinner came very quickly. Valentina had spent most her day in Severus' or her room. Luckily it was Friday and she had a whole weekend to get her lesson plans in order. Then there was a knock at her door.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Your younger brother!" Severus called back.

"Hmm, I don't think I have a younger brother who works at Hogwarts?" Valentina joked.

"I think if you open the door you will find out we are related." Valentina opened the door and saw Severus standing in front of her.

"Oh we are related. I thought you where referring to that asshole Acheron. He may have the same last name as us, but he is not apart of our family."

"Well I can see I have a sibling rivalry on my hands; a deadly one at that." Albus said stepping into the room.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Albus?" Severus asked.

"Just wanted to see how my brother and sister professors are doing."

"We are doing fine, Albus. You do not need to check up on us." Severus said.

"Well, I can never tell with you, child." The Headmaster caught the confused look on his newest professors face and quickly explained. "You see, Valentina, I have never had any children of my own and I stated to care for Severus more and more every time he came back from a Death Eater meeting so I decided to do something about it. All in all I consider him my own son and I would do anything to help him."

"I get it, but know this, I will harm anyone who hurts my younger brother. And that includes you." Valentina said pointing her finger at Albus.

"Trust me, my dear, I would never hurt Severus."

"I can not believe you because I do not know you that well. But, I have been observing."

"And what have you seen, my dear girl?" Albus asked. He was a little afraid of what Valentina was going to say. She was pretty scary when angry.

"I've seen that you care and love Severus almost as much as I do. You would defend him against anyone who speaks ill of him. I also see someone who has done what I had failed at. To protect him." Valentina said.

"You stopped Tobias from killing me; why would you say you failed?" asked Severus.

"Because of everything that happened to you. Ya know, you becoming a Death Eater, losing the love of your life, being beaten by Tobias." Valentina said.

"My dear, you did not fail Severus. You almost gave your life to save him from your father's abuse that Christmas day." Albus said.

"Yeah. If you didn't stand up for yourself or then our roles would have been reversed." Severus said. "But I wouldn't of married Scabior; I don't go that way." Severus laughed; he also managed to make Valentina and Albus laugh.

"Now, let us make our way to the Great Hall for some dinner. I believe we are fashionably late." Albus said opening the door. He allowed Valentina and Severus to exit first then followed behind them listening to their brother and sister banter.

'Seems like all those years of not being with each other didn't stop these two.' Albus thought happily. 'You cant even tell that they have been apart for twenty-three years.'

"Albus, what are you thinking about?" Severus asked.

"Oh, nothing, my dear boy. Just thinking about nothing."

"I think your lying." Valentina said.

"Why would I lie to my favorite Slytherin and his beloved older sister; who in fact was a student here for four months and is my favorite Hufflepuff."

"Hmm, if we are your favorites tell me two things about Severus and myself."

"Well, Severus has a passion for the Dark Arts, but is a potions genius. His friend Lucius is a Death Eater and Severus spied on him as well as Voldemort and his other Death Eaters. He is also a bit unstable." Albus stopped to take a breath and continued. "You, my dear sweet Valentina, are very smart. You excel at Charms and Transfiguration. You much like your younger brother are unstable. You can be very scary when you want to be also."

"That is true." someone with an English accent said.

"Scabior! You got my message! What took you so long?" Valentina asked.

"Well, your fox had a little trouble finding me. I was at our _friends _cabin; I know what you said to him."

"Oh…um…haha…you don't think I'm nuts, do ya?"

"Oh, do not get me wrong you are nuts. But you do not scare me; I love you no matter what. Like I said 'through thick or thin, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor.'"

"Scabior, you know we are already married, right?"

"Yes, my love, I know we are married. I am just very happy for you."

"You are not mad because we aren't going to be Snatchers anymore?" asked Valentina.

"No, we can do that over the summer. We need the money anyway. Don't want to end up in Azkaban, now do we?"

"Come, come. Dinner is waiting; we don't want to miss it." Albus said.

"Where shall I wait?" Scabior asked.

"You may eat in the Great Hall with us!" Albus said cheerfully.

"Why thank you Headmaster."

"You can call me Albus-"

"You're no longer his student. He says that to everyone." Valentina said.

"Well, she does have you there, Albus. You say that to everyone of your old students." Severus said.

"Hey, leave an old man alone! I forget that I say it so much!" Albus said pretending to be offended.

"Your mind is starting to go. That is a sign of old age." Severus laughed.

"I'll show you old age, my boy!" Albus playfully barked which caused the group to laugh. "Now, come, we must hurry or we will miss dinner." Albus called rushing into the Great Hall leaving Scabior, Valentina, and Severus by themselves.

"Shall we." Severus said allowing his sister and brother-in-law to enter the Great Hall before him. Albus was already seated and when the other two professors' and Valentina's husband took a seat Albus rose and said,

"I would like to inform everyone that Professor Mass has been called away and will not be back by the end of the school year. In his place I have Professor Valentina Snape and her husband Scabior will be joining us. I know most of you know by now that Valentina, by all rights, should be dead, but thankfully she is not. And if she decides to tell her story then she will. I also apologize for our tardiness. We got a little caught up on our way here." Albus sat down and began to eat what was left at the staff table. He looked over at Severus and noticed the boy had more food on his plate then normal.

"Severus, seems to be eating more. Did you say something to him?" Poppy asked.

"I think it may be because Valentina is back." Irma Prince said.

"She has nothing to do with it!" Severus snapped. "And clearly you should mind your own business!"

"Severus, we only wanted to know why you are eating more then normally." Professor Vector said.

"Did it ever accrue to you that if I was to be called to a meeting and I had to do something to turn my stomach or make me vomit; I do not think the Dark Lord would be very pleased!"

"I'm sorry, Severus. We had no idea." Madam Hooch said.

"Severus, may I speak to you in my office when dinner is over?" Minerva asked.

"Why?" Severus inquired.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Alright." Severus said turning back to his older sister and brother-in-law.

"Ohhh, you're in trouble!" Severus glared at Valentina. "What I haven't said that to you since you where four and I was eleven." The table suddenly became quite. "What? Why did everyone stop talking? Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, my dear. Its just some of us are still a little touchy on the subject of your death. I'm sure it will take them some time to get over it."

"For them to get over it? It took Severus a few seconds to get over it! He is not as heartless as you all make him out to be!" Valentina snapped.

"Please lets not fight; lets be civil." Filius said.

"Ya see some of the teachers 'ere 'ave trouble thinkin' you are still alive 'cause they just heard your story." Hagrid said.

"Whatever." she said returning to her meal.

"I'm sorry if we upset you, Valentina." Albus said.

"Whatever. Can we please just drop it?" Valentina asked. Everyone nodded and went back to their meals. Eventually everyone went back to their conversations. When Valentina was finished her meal she said her goodbyes and left to go to her rooms.


	13. Chapter 12

"Severus, we are sorry if we upset Valentina." Minerva said.

"It's still a hard subject for her to talk about." Severus answered.

"She feels guilty because she was 'killed' and I still had to suffer Tobias' and Acheron's abuse."

"She did not know what was going to happen to you or herself. All that matters now is the two of you are alive and well." Albus said coming to join his professors, who where standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

"Albus, we need Valentina to see she is not at fault for what happened when they where little.' Minerva said.

"I agree with you, my dear. Severus, do you know how to show your sister what happened was not her fault?" Albus asked.

"My sister is a very protective person. She told me it was part of her job. She said being an older sister was the only job she wanted." Severus said. "We where going to run away. Valentina told me she would bring me here and ask if you, Headmaster, could help us. Or if you would let me stay here for the duration of the school year."

"Yeah and I bet he would send us right back to Tobias and Eileen. You would never help a Slytherin family!" Valentina snapped stepping out of the shadows.

"If you would have told me I would have tried to help you. I do not care what house Eileen was from. I will help any child who asks for it." Albus said.

"That is not true! You let Potter and Black bully me! Lupin almost killed me! I know he did not know what he was doing at the time, but you still let them off easy!" Severus snapped.

"Severus, I'm sorry I never believed you. You have no idea how much I have learned-"

"NO! You have not learned! I was planning on visiting Severus in Potter's third year, but I saw what happened! Potter helped Sirius escape! Then you made Severus feel stupid because you said he was still holding onto a childhood grudge!" Severus watched as Valentina's rage exploded out of her. She was still there to defend him, if needed. But he knew Valentina some times went a little to far; he had to stop her before someone got hurt. That someone would be Albus.

"Valentina! Stop!" Valentina stopped and turned to glare at her younger brother who glared right back. "You know who you remind me of right now?"

"Don't you dare compare me to that monster…" Valentina growled.

"Tobias! You may not like it, but all three of us get our short tempers from him. Acheron has turned out just like Tobias. You and me both have a little of Eileen's craziness, but you got more then I did." Severus said.

All the anger drained from Valentina and she jokingly said, "Oh really? And where is your proof?"

"Lets see. I happen to remember my older sister threatening my older brother. Saying you would tie him to a table, cut out his intestates, boil 'em, feed them to Acheron, pull them out of his stomach, and strangle him with them. Now, I don't know about you, but I think only crazy people say that." She thought about what her younger brother said and laughed.

"You have a good point." Valentina turned toward Albus and said, "I am sorry for yelling at you. It was out of line, I cant promise it wont happen again, though. I am related to Severus."

"Hey! I do not argue all the time!" he said.

"That is an understatement! You argue all the time!" Minerva said.

"I do not, Minerva."

"Yes, you do. When we try to help you, you always argue with us until we leave and you are alone again."

"I-" Severus began, but was cut off by his older sister.

"You are doing it now! Sev, you should let people help you more often."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened when we where little. You didn't know Tobias was going to dump your body in a dumpster. Or that Eileen would be a heartless mother and let her four year old son sit next to her dead eleven year old daughter. Or that she would let Tobias get away with murdering you." Severus said.

"Okay. I will stop blaming myself and start blaming Tobias."

"What happened to your father?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure. Valentina said she took _care_ of him." the younger Snape said.

"Valentina, what did you do?" Minerva asked.

"Well, he had liver disease; from all his drinking. So I _tried_ to heal him, but every time I shot a spell, I missed. Well, maybe some where meant to hurt him." Valentina admitted. She had only told Scabior about what she did to her father.

"What spells did you use?" Albus asked.

"How did he finally die?" Severus asked amused.

"I used Crucio, Sectumsempra, and others. His wounds got infected and his liver disease got so bad it killed him."

"Y-You murdered h-him?" Minerva asked frightened.

"He got what he deserved! Do you know all the pain he caused me and Severus? You think someone who abuses a child has a right to walk around and live a _normal _life?" Valentina asked outraged.

"You still had no right to kill him!" Minerva yelled.

"I did not kill him!"

"You helped him along! He would have had many years left!"

"Minerva, Valentina, please. It was in the past and technically, Minerva, Valentina did not kill Tobias. The injuries and liver disease did." Albus said.

"You can not be serious, Headmaster?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, Minerva, I am. Valentina is the best DADA we have."

"Acheron was good!" Minerva protested.

"He tried to kill Severus!" Albus shot back.

"She KILLED Tobias!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Severus yelled. "Who cares if she killed someone! I have killed a bunch of people! I am still working here!" Minerva was about to say something, but Severus quickly cut her off. "Do not say it is different for me! Because it is not! I made the decision to become a Death Eater and kill people! Val chose to kill our father for revenge! We both made horrible choices that we have to live with! It will haunt us! People will always say 'we got off easy, say we are scum, we are murderers!"

"Valentina, where you ever caught by muggle police for murdering Tobias?" Albus asked.

"No; the Ministry questioned me. When I told them about the abuse he let me off because I was defending myself and Severus." Valentina lied.

Truth was she was never caught by the muggle police or the Ministry of Magic. The police report said Tobias had died due to complications from his liver disease. Valentina would know because she broke into the record hall of Spinner's End Police Department a few weeks after Tobias' death.

"They let you go? Fudge would never do that." Minerva said. She had a feeling Valentina was lying.

"Fudge was not minister at the time. The Minister was Barty Crouch Sr."

"Then you killed Tobias recently…" Minerva said looking Valentina right in the eyes. She saw no compassion and no remorse for what she had done. That scared Minerva. Tobias may not have been a good father, but he was still her father. "That man let you go? He let you walk free after you murdered someone?" Valentina nodded. "I think you are lying. I knew Barty Crouch Sr.; he would never let a murderer go."

"I have some assets available to me that you do not and never will!" said Valentina.

"What are these assets you speak of?" questioned Minerva.

"None of your bloody business."

"Minerva, you do not have to like Valentina, but you must respect her. Now, let us retire." Albus said leading Minerva away from Severus and Valentina.


	14. Chapter 13

"Your assets are Death Eaters, aren't they?" Severus whispered.

"What if they are? What would you care?" she hissed back.

"I know them! I was one of them! Is this what happened the night you spent with the Dark Lord?"

Valentina slapped her brother across the face and said, "You know nothing about that night!"

"I can pretty much infer what happened! You would supply the Dark Lord with information so he wouldn't kill you!"

"No! That is not what happened!"

"Then tell me! You want to change my mind? Then tell me!" Severus screamed.

"Your Dark Lord raped me! Those Death Eaters you know took me from Scabior's camp, left him a note explaining what he had to do to get me back, and took me to VOLDEMORT!"

"Duck face!" Scabior yelled scaring the Snape siblings.

"What?" Valentina and Severus asked at the same time.

"He looks like a duck! Come on, I cant be the only one that noticed this!" Both Valentina and Severus looked at each other than back at Scabior.

"You do have a point, Scabior. Our new war slogan is 'STOP DUCK FACE!" Valentina yelled making the others laugh.

"I hope no Death Eaters are around to hear that." Severus said.

"Please, what would he do that was so bad?" Valentina asked.

"He will kill you!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, what are you doing out of bed?" Severus asked.

"I-I-you should take them to the Dark Lord for disgracing his name!"

"Draco, I am no longer a Death Eater. I was a spy. Voldemort found out and tried to kill me, but he failed. The Dark side has nothing good to offer; you will either be killed or thrown in Azkaban. Both are a lose-lose situation."

"I don't bloody care! Muggles, Muggle-born, and anyone like them should be killed! They are ruining out society! You, Professor Snape, must agree; since you are a pure blood."

"Me and my sister are half-bloods." Severus informed.

"As is Lord, and I use the term loosely, Voldemort. He had a magically mother and his father was a muggle. Just like Severus and myself." Valentina explained.

"B-But you are a Slytherin! She is a bloody Hufflepuff!"

"Not all Slytherins are pure blooded. Many of Voldemort's followers are like my family. Come, Draco once you found out my sister is half-blooded you should have known I was as well." Draco did not respond to what Severus said. Instead he grabbed his left forearm and held it to his chest.

Voldemort was calling.

"Tell _Master_ he will get what is coming to him." Severus said.

"Tell Ash we said hi." Valentina said.

"The Dark Lord will kill you all!" Draco spat. He walked out of the castle and disapprated to Voldemort.

_**~~~$$##%%^^&This is the last Chapter written in my notebook. I have no more paper in it. So it may be awhile until I update again. My thinking does really focus in the summer unless I am at work and that is only on the weekends. Oh yeah Ash is Acheron just to let you guys know!&^^%%##$$~~~**_


	15. Author's Note 2

**HELLO! My name is now Saryx the Dragon! Lol, anyway sorry for not updating for at least two months...actually if no one is reading this story or reviewing why am I sorry for not updating? I have not updated because I no longer have school until I start college and I only have afternoon classes and one night class. I am also learning how to drive since I got my permit some time in July. Then I had my graduation party on the 11th.**

**So unless I get some reviews or PM's that tell me people are enjoying my story and want to see what happens to Severus, Valentina, and Acheron, let me know or I will not update. Because I do not want to finish a story people have lost interest in.**

**I was going to update until I saw no one read chapter 14, because there where no reviews. If some of u think I am just being lazy or mean or rude I am not. It's just if people lost interest why continue. If you havent then let me know!**


	16. NOTE!

I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I found another fic website for bands and was on there a lot! I will try and update my remaining stories. It may take a while for me to think of an idea as to how to continue since I haven't written or read them in a while. Again I am so sorry and hope all of you forgive me! I will understand if you do not!


	17. NEW CHAPTER! Sorry its short!

Severus and Valentina could not stop laughing when Draco left. They knew they probably should have talked him out of leaving or even stopped him. But that might get the boy killed next time he left and neither wanted that. Scabior was just plain confused. He was not sure what his wife or brother-in-law where laughing at.

"What is so funny?" Scabior asked.

"Just Draco's empty threat. Voldemort won't kill us." Valentina asked. "And he certainly won't touch Severus with me around."

"I can look after myself you know." Severus muttered.

"I know, but I am the oldest out of the three of us. So I am your protector no matter what. Acheron's on his own. I could care less about what happens to him." Valentina said.

"You know, my dear, even though he is evil Acheron is still your family." Albus said causing everyone to jump.

"Geeze! Do you have to do that?" Scabior asked.

"Sorry, Scabior; I did not want to interrupt your little family meeting." Albus said chuckling.

Severus smiled; a true smile. He had a family now. Even though there where only three of them they were a family. He had his older sister back and now he had a brother-in-law. He couldn't be any happier. Well he could; once Voldemort and all the Death Eaters where out of the picture.

"Why are you so happy, Sev?" Valentina asked.

"Because I have a family. I haven't had one since I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not. So let's change the subject!" Valentina said. "Albus, why didn't you stop Draco from leaving?"

"If we had stopped him from leaving he would have put up a fight. We could easily stop him, but the next time Voldemort calls Draco could be killed because he missed the last meeting. I do not that over my head and I am sure you do not either."

"True. I already have many deaths hung over my head I do not want another." Severus said.

"Me either; I have a couple of deaths over my head as well." Valentina said.

"Well, it's getting late. We should get some sleep." The others nodded and went to their rooms for much needed sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>O.o an update! So sorry for not updating. I will try and update more often.<p> 


End file.
